Alumna malae
by starck29
Summary: La fille du mal ... Qui est-elle en réalité ? Elle avait vécu l'enfer avant de pouvoir finalement remonter la pente. Personne ne connait toute la vérité sur elle, c'est certain. Découvrons-là maintenant.
1. La répartition

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais mon Secret santa le 25 décembre, et on est le 7 janvier, mais il a été beaucoup plus dur à finir que ce que je pensais. Bref, cette année c'est à Ynis que j'ai dut écrire une fic, alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Comme Alumna Ignis l'année dernière ( ma fic sur Ginny ), cette fic est une succession d'OS sur un personnage HP, ici Pansy Parkinson. Chaque OS étant plus ou moins indépendant des autres, ce ne sont pas des chapitres qui se suivent comme dans une fic '' lambda ''. La couverture de cette fic, comme celle d'Alumna ignis, est de moi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **La répartition**

Pansy rentra dans la grande salle, avec tout les autres premières années. Elle entendait certains se demander dans quelle maison ils seraient, et une gamine aux cheveux broussailleux et des dents de castor vomir sa science infuse sur Poudlard. Comme si avoir lu la version édulcorée de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ suffisait pour tout connaître de l'école. Ce serait une Serdaigle, assurément. Elle se tourna vers Drago et esquissa un sourire, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Non pas comme futurs amants, ce qu'aurait voulu leurs parents respectifs, mais comme confidents. Drago était le seul à savoir pour Pansy et Opale, la petite sœur de cette dernière. Il était le seul à savoir que les deux sœurs étaient battues par leur père, Pansy plus qu'Opale à cause de son statut d'héritière. McGonagall appela les premiers noms. Pansy vit donc Abbot et Bones se faire répartir à Poufsouffle, tout comme Finch-Fletchey, probablement un sang-mêlé ou un sang-de-bourbe. Crabbe et Goyle furent répartis à Serpentard, malheureusement, rapidement rejoints par Daphnée Greengrass. Le castor et sa science infuse furent répartis à Gryffondor, ce qui fut une surprise. Londubat se fit répartir à Gryffondor et Drago à Serpentard. Puis vint son tour. Pansy s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Lorsque McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, la brune sentit une présence dans son esprit. Le vieil artefact commença à lui parler par télépathie, il dit : « Intéressant, tu vas probablement être l'un de mes choix les plus durs de la soirée, jeune fille.

-Je veux aller à Serpentard, pensa la jeune fille

-Serpentard dis-tu ? Ce serait le choix le plus logique, mais l'ambition et la ruse ne sont pas tes principales qualités, bien qu'elles soient présentes. Tu es loyale Pansy Parkinson, tu agis par loyauté envers les autres, et ceux depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas pour toi que tu veux aller à Serpentard, c'est pour la protéger elle.

-Pas Poufsouffle, sinon il … il …

-SERPENTARD ! hurla dans la salle le vieil artefact »

Pansy le retira puis le rendit à la directrice adjointe, se dirigeant songeuse vers sa nouvelle table.


	2. La vie d'une sang-pure

**La vie d'une sang-pure**

Pansy releva piteusement la tête. Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang et pleurait. Son père pris son visage dans sa main gauche, sa baguette était dans la droite, et lui demanda d'une voix froide : « Comment ce fait-il que cette misérable sang-de-bourbe et cette traîtresse de Bones est de meilleurs résultats que toi, ma fille ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas pas … père, dit-elle en pleurant

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre.

-Bien père, pardon père.

-Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu sais ce qui t'attendras, et Opale sera obligée de reprendre là où tu t'étais arrêtée.

-Non ! hurla Pansy, pas elle …

-Non ? Tu oses me donner des ordres Pansy ?

-Pardon père, murmura la serpentarde en pleurant

-Endoloris ! »

Pansy hurla de douleur, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles la transperçait de toute part. Son père rompit le sort au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes. Il fit appeler un elfe de maison, qui la fit transplaner dans sa chambre.

Pansy se réveilla une heure plus tard, sous les yeux en larme de sa petite sœur, sa précieuse Opale. Cette dernière lui sauta au visage et commença à pleurer. L'ancienne première année se décala dans son lit, et la laissa s'installer contre elle. Pansy caressa les cheveux noirs si particuliers de sa sœur pour la consoler. Elles s'endormirent toute les deux, seules face à leur bourreau. Ce dernier, grâce à ces pots-de-vin au ministère, n'était jamais inquiété par qui que ce soit. Personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes pour le doloris, où les aider elles. Et ce n'était pas le grand et estimé Albus Dumbledore qui aiderait des serpentards, mages noirs en devenirs et futurs mangemorts.


	3. L'épouvantard

**L'épouvantard**

Pansy s'avança face à l'épouvantard, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. Elle haïssait ce prof, à cause de son cours. Elle connaissait sa plus grande peur et elle ne voulait surtout pas que le reste de l'école soit au courant. Une petite fille sortie de l'armoire en face d'elle, elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus. Elle portait un uniforme de Poudlard, avec l'emblème de Gryffondor dessus. À chaque pas que faisait la fillette, Pansy prenait de plus en plus peur. La fillette murmura : « Tu m'as abandonnée Pansy, ta précieuse Opale, pourquoi ? »

Cette question fut un déclic pour la serpentarde, elle n'abandonnerait jamais sa sœur ! Elle murmura : « Riddikulus ! »

La fillette se transforma en une opale, une simple pierre. Pansy, laissant le suivant prendre sa place, alla se réfugier au fond de la salle. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de ridiculiser l'épouvantard, elle l'avait réduit à l'état d'une simple pierre. À la fin du cours, la serpentarde pris ses affaires et disparut, sans voir que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle monta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, et laissa le vent caresser ces cheveux. Elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivie. Quelques minutes après elle, Hermione arriva au sommet de la tour. Pansy lui jeta un regard méprisant et lui dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le castor ?

-Arrêtons ces stupides disputes Parkinson. »

La demande surpris la Serpentarde, même si elle ne le montra pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Hermione capable de ça. Elle lui répondit : « Arrêter ? Tu rêves Granger, pas après ce que Weasley, Potter et toi vous nous avaient fait.

-C'est puéril Parkinson, et tu le sais très bien. »

Granger ne resta pas plus longtemps, elle ne se souciait pas d'une serpentarde puérile et rancunière. Elle ne vit donc pas la larme couler sur la joue de Pansy. Cette dernière avait été bien plus éprouvée par l'épouvantard qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaî fut Drago qui la retrouva quelques heures plus tard, comme avant.

 _Flashback_

 _Drago avait été prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé par une petite Opale âgée de cinq ans. La petite fille avait entendu sa sœur pleurer dans le bureau de leur père. Ce jour-là, les Malefoy avaient été invités par le père de Pansy dans leur manoir, probablement pour conclure une alliance entre les deux familles. Les deux enfants étaient partis jouer dans le jardin entourant la propriété, pendant qu'Opale lisait dans sa chambre. Mais Pansy était rentrée en catastrophe en entendant son père l'appeler, et maintenant c'était Opale qui venait le prévenir d'un problème, que quelque chose était arrivé à son amie. Drago rentra en vitesse et rejoignis la chambre de son amie. Dans le couloir y menant, il la vit arriver en boitillant un petit peu. Instinctivement, Drago, qui mesurait quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, la laissa prendre appui sur lui pour marcher. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et les fit entrer tout les deux. Pansy se détacha de lui et commença à pleurer. Drago la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, elle avait vraiment des goûts sobres, s'était-il dit la première fois qu'il était rentré dans la chambre de son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, rapidement rejoint par Opale. C'est endormis tout les trois sur le lit de la brune que Narcissa les retrouva quelques heures plus tard, un sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Cette nuit-là, Pansy repensa aux paroles de Granger. Elle ne serait jamais amie avec des lions tant qu'elle serait à Poudlard, mais peut-être bien que cette guerre entre maisons était puéril, peut-être.


	4. Ma précieuse Opale

**Ma précieuse Opale**

Pansy entendit de nouveaux hurlements venant des oubliettes situées sous le manoir Parkinson. Une semaine … cela faisait une semaine que sa précieuse Opale se faisait torturer par leur … par cette homme. Poufsouffle, sa petite sœur s'était faite répartir à Poufsouffle. Et avec le retour du '' seigneur '', que le ministère tentait tant bien que mal de cacher, elle était devenue une gêne pour la famille Parkinson. Pansy commença à pleurer de rage, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment à part lui apporter des potions pour calmer la douleur et des potions de nutrition. Mais sur le long terme … ce ne serait pas suffisant. Sa petite sœur finirait par … par mourir. Le bruit distinctif d'un transplanage ce fit entendre. Pansy se retourna et vit un elfe de maison, et sa meilleure amie : Daphnée. L'elfe transplana aussitôt, alors que Pansy se jetait sur son amie. Cette dernière la consola et lui dit : « On va la chercher dés qu'il est sorti puis je l'emmènerais chez les Tonks.

-Merci Daph'

-Tu … tu ne veux pas partir avec elle ?

-C'est ma place ici Daph', je fais partie de ce monde.

-Je sais mais … il se vengera sur toi.

-Pas si tu fais ce que je te dis. Une fois que tu l'auras libérée, immobilise-moi puis implante un faux souvenir dans ma tête, comme ça même sous veritaserum …

-Non ! la coupa son amie, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ensuite tu auras maximum cinq minutes pour partir avant l'arrivée des aurors. Prend ta deuxième baguette pour éviter la trace. Je lui ferais croire … qu'il s'agit des Malefoy, comme ça ils le détruiront.

-Tu … D'accord tu as gagné, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Une heure plus tard, Lord Parkinson partit pour un dîner d'affaire au ministère de la magie, les laissant seules. Les deux serpentardes en profitèrent pour aller sauver Opale. Les oubliettes étaient un dédale de tunnels et de cellules dans lesquels il était aisé de se perdre. Mais la brune y avait été torturée trop de fois pour pouvoir oublier. Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, elle fondit en larmes tandis que Daphnée la détachait. La blonde savait que si Astoria, sa petite sœur, avait été dans cette situation elle aurait tout tenté, avec certes un peu moins de finesse. Opale avait la bouche en sang, quelques dents en moins et le corps couvert de marques. Parmi elles il y en avait une, sur son épaule, que Daphnée reconnut immédiatement. C'était une couronne dans une cercle barré entouré de trois serpents, c'était la marque des bannis. Aucun sort ne pouvait la cacher, elle indiquait que son porteur avait déshonorer sa famille. Il venait de la mettre au ban de la société sorcière. Les deux sœurs avaient fondu en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Pansy aida sa sœur à se lever et à marcher. Une fois dans le salon du manoir, Pansy laissa son amie prendre Opale. Cette dernière se retourna surprise. Pansy lui dit : « Je reste ici Opale.

-Non ! hurla sa petite sœur, il va te …

-Écoute Opale, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin, si je reste c'est pour nous protéger toute les deux. Alors part avec Daphnée.

-Pansy, renifla la gryffondore

-Allez vas-t-en, lui souffla sa sœur à l'oreille, ma précieuse Opale. »

La fillette pleura en se détachant de sa sœur, de sa seule famille. Toutes deux avaient toujours vécues l'une pour l'autre depuis la mort de leur mère, peu après les sept ans de la serpentarde. Daphnée la poussa vers la chambre de son aînée puis se retourna vers Pansy avant de la pétrifier et de lui implanter un faux souvenir.

Lorsque Pansy se réveilla, elle constata que sa petite sœur avait disparu, son Opale. Son père l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda : « Où est cette traînée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle Pansy ?

-Drago, murmura Pansy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, c'est lui qui l'a emmenée père.

-Drago Malefoy ?

-Oui, répondit la brune d'une voix monotone »

Le veritaserum avait fait son effet, et le plan de Pansy était en marche, bientôt son bourreau serait détruit par le ministère tout entier. Et elle serait peut-être même libre de rejoindre Opale, avec un peu de chance. Elles seraient enfin libres, après tout ce temps. Le choixpeau avait raison, c'était un blaireau déguisé en vipère.


	5. La sixième année

**La sixième année**

Pansy s'enferma dans son dortoir, la sortie à Prés-au-lard avait été une catastrophe. Drago était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et l'accident de Bell avait clôturé la journée. Pansy savait Drago de plus en plus isolé parmi les serpentards depuis que son père était à Azkaban, mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ça qu'il était aussi pâle. Il y avait autre chose, c'était évident. Quelque chose était en train de se passer sous son nez, et elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Drago.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Pansy faisait ces devoirs dans la salle commune, elle vit Drago partir en compagnie de Flora Carrow. Flora Carrow ? La cinquième année embrassait pleinement les idéaux de Voldemort, qu'est-ce que Drago pouvait bien faire avec elle ? Elle sortie de sa salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour faire sa ronde préfète, avec Bones. Son père avait hurlé au scandale quand il avait su que sa fille, une sang-pure, devrait faire sa ronde avec une poufsouffle, mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu savoir. Et heureusement, elle n'aurait pas été capable de supporter Chang ou Granger. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa salle commune une heure plus tard, la brune vit que deux premières années étaient toujours là. L'une d'elle lança un regard d'encouragement à l'autre, qui se leva et dit à la sixième année : « Vous … Vous devez m'aider, je … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas y retourner ! »

Pansy vit son regard paniqué dans ses yeux. C'était une McLaggen, la cousine de l'idiot de gryffondor. Elle connaissait la haine qu'éprouvait cette famille contre les serpentards, et la petite semblait craindre pour elle. Pansy se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau, alors que la première année commençait à pleurer, et lui dit : « Je peux en parler au professeur Rogue, et en attendant tu ferais mieux de ne pas rentrer chez toi pendant les vacances, tu en as le droit.

Merci, dit la première année en essuyant ces larmes, merci. »

Les deux petites repartirent vers les dortoirs des premières années, et Pansy vers celui des sixièmes. Une fois qu'elle eu passé la porte, Pansy se rendit compte que Daphnée et Milicent l'attendait. Elle leur dit : « Vous pouvez aller dormir, je ne serais probablement pas là de la nuit. »

Pansy attrapa sa propre cape d'invisibilité , qui commençait tout doucement à devenir opaque d'ailleurs, et sorti de son dortoir. Elle quitta la salle commune, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'y trouvait souvent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle ne laisserait pas ce qui était arrivé à Opale se reproduire, encore moins avec des élèves de sa propre maison.

Mais tout changea à la fin de l'année, le professeur Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, alors qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et quelques semaines plus tard, fut retrouvé par les aurors chez les McLaggen, le corps d'une serpentarde qui aurait dut aller en deuxième année. Après la trahison du professeur Rogue, la petite, qui se trouvait chez les Flint, avait été rendue à sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas eux le choix, sinon ils étaient arrêtés pour enlèvement de mineur. Depuis cet événement, Pansy vouait une haine sans limite au ministère.


	6. Opale et Daphnée

Pansy sortait de son cours d'Étude des moldus, écœurée par ce que le professeur Carrow leur avait dit. Elle se dirigea vers le septième étage, désireuse de retrouver Théodore et Luna. Depuis que le professeur Rogue était devenu le directeur de Poudlard, un vaste réseau de rébellion c'était mis en place au sein de l'école. Elle faisait partie des quelques serpentards à l'avoir rejoins, avec Théo, Hestia, Owen Harper, Graham Pritchard et Daph'. Cette guerre était en train de décimer toutes les familles de sang-pur du pays, et de détruire tout les titres de noblesse. Les Black et les Croupton avaient déjà été détruits, et si aucun des enfants Weasley ne prenait le nom de leur mère, ce serait la même chose pour les Prewett.

Elle retrouva Théo et Luna dans la salle sur demande, tout deux avait l'air inquiets. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle leur demanda : « Opale ?

-Elle est avec mon père, lui répondit Luna, les Carrow lui sont tombés dessus après la deuxième réunion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda la serpentarde ivre de rage

-Doloris et torture moldue, mui répondit Théo, on va essayer de l'envoyer vers la maison de l'un des membres de l'Ordre.

-Comment ?

-Mon père peut l'envoyer chez les Weasley, puis de là vers une autre maison. Chez le professeur Lupin, ou bien encore les Tonks, ou les Bell. N'importe quelle famille de la résistance n'ayant plus d'enfants scolarisés à Poudlard et ayant de préférence une expérience avec les enfants.

-Merci Luna, et j'espère que quand cette guerre sera terminée, nous pourrons recommencer à vivre.

-Pansy, lui dit Luna le plus sérieusement du monde, j'ai un portoloin pour rentrer à usage unique pour un aller-retour. Prend-le et va la voir.

-Je ne peux pas, dit tristement la serpentarde, je ne serais pas capable de revenir si je la revois.

-Alors partez, lui dit Théo, partez loin d'ici. Personne ne vous en voudras.

-Je ne peux pas Théo, je ne vous laisserais pas derrière.

-Bordel Pansy ! hurla le serpentard, laisse-nous nous débrouiller et pars avec ta sœur !

-Je reste Théo, murmura la serpentarde en versant quelques larmes, je ne partirais pas.

-Stupide gryffondore. »

Pansy rejoignis ces appartements de préfète-en-chef en pleurs. Quelques heures plus tard, Daphnée vint la voir. La blonde s'inquiétait de l'état de son amie, c'était l'une des rares à savoir la vérité sur sa naissance, une secret qu'elle n'avait révélé qu'à elle. En effet, Daphnée Greengrass était une sang-mêlée. Pansy releva la tête en voyant son amie s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière s'installa sur le lit de son amie et la pris dans ces bras pour la consoler. Pansy lui dit : « Elle m'a toujours suivie, peut importe ce que je décidais de faire et peu importe les obstacles qui l'en empêchait. Mais maintenant, elle va partir loin de mon monde, peut-être pour toujours.

-Elle ne te laissera pas derrière Pansy, pas toi. »

Puis Daphnée fit ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis plus d'un an déjà, elle l'embrassas.


	7. Remonter la pente

**Remonter la pente**

Pansy se réveilla en sursaut, suite à un nouveau cauchemar. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer =, signe qu'elle l'avait réveillée. Cela faisait deux ans depuis la fin de la guerre, deux ans que Pansy était au ban de la société. Daphnée la fit se rallonger, et lui demanda : « Tu as encore rêvé d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, murmura la brune »

Peu après le départ d'Opale de chez les Lovegood, Pansy s'était faite torturer par Alecto Carrow. Elle en avait gardé des séquelles, dont ces cauchemars. Heureusement pour elle, Pansy avait échappé à Azkaban, grâce à Potter. Et trois mois plutôt, Daphnée l'avait demandée en mariage. La vie semblait enfin leur sourire. Daphnée lui demanda : « Pourquoi tu as voulu vendre Harry à Voldemort, Pans' ?

-Le professeur Rogue m'avait avouée quelque chose avant la bataille. Après la destruction de Gringotts, il avait compris que Poudlard serait leur prochaine cible. Voldemort avait fait six horcruxes, plus un septième par accident. C'était Potter, c'était pourquoi il devait mourir de la main de Voldemort.

-L'ordure, murmura Daphnée, il l'a élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir.

-Il s'est servi de tout le monde depuis le début oui.

-En fait, ce qui a fait que tu es allée à Serpentard, c'est ce qui aurait dut t'envoyer à Poufsouffle, ta loyauté pour Opale. »


End file.
